


Babysitting et arrangements (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: C'était bien la première fois dans sa longue vie qu'on demandait à Lucifer de faire du babysitting !
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 11





	Babysitting et arrangements (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Marie nous a demandé un OS sur la série Lucifer, sans spoils au-delà de la saison 1, avec Lucifer contraint de garder Trixie et Trixie qui voit bien Lucifer en second mari pour sa maman.
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Lucifer est l'oeuvre de Tom Kapinos.
> 
> Note de l'auteur: La recette de chocolat chaud mentionnée dans le texte existe vraiment, il s'agit de celle de Loka du Monde de Loka (Youtube).

**Babysitting et arrangements**

\- Vous voulez que _moi,_ je m'occupe de votre fille en votre absence, Détective ? Dit Lucifer en haussant un sourcil.

Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, l'expression de Chloé n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

\- Je vous pensais plus fine, moi avec des enfants ! Son père ne peut pas la prendre en charge ? Un grand-père ? Un chien ?

\- Lucifer. Finit par lâcher la jeune femme avec une voix ferme. Si je vous le demande, c'est que vous êtes mon tout dernier recours, la dernière boîte de conserve dans le fond d'un placard un dimanche à vingt-trois heures. Dan doit m'accompagner pour cette mission, urgente, ça je vous l'accorde.

\- Et j'y gagne quoi, en échange ? A part votre reconnaissance ?

\- Le droit de garder votre rôle d'assistant lors de mes enquêtes.

Il ricana.

\- Vous êtes dure en affaires ! Soit, je m'occuperai du mini-vous.

\- Merci Lucifer.

La voix sincère de la jeune femme lui réchauffa le cœur, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

\- Comme ce sont les vacances scolaires, Trixie a le droit de se coucher plus tard, vingt-trois heures maximum ! Je vous enverrai par sms le numéro de son médecin si jamais elle vient à tomber malade. Sachez qu'elle est allergique à l'Augmentin ! Elle est aussi allergique aux betteraves. Ne la gâtez pas trop en terme de friandises, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des coliques !

\- Une vraie maman louve à ce que je vois.

\- Je vous confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, Lucifer. C'est ma vie que je vous confie.

A la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, l'expression du gérant du Lux sembla s'adoucir. Il ne répondit rien mais elle savait qu'il avait compris.

\- Cela vous dérange si elle emménage chez moi le temps de votre enquête ? Cela sera plus facile je pense, que de faire des allers et retours. Demanda l'homme

Voyant l'expression de Chloé, il ajouta :

\- Non Détective, pour le bien de l'innocence de votre petite, malgré mon charme naturel, je m'abstiendrai de ramener des conquêtes d'un soir. La seule femme que Trixie pourra voir là-bas sera Maze.

\- Faites en sorte qu'elle ne lui serve pas d'alcool !

\- Mais enfin, Maze est une femme responsable.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je l'ai trouvée à trinquer avec ma fille.

Lucifer eut un rictus.

\- Ne vous souciez de rien ! Trixie ne saurait être entre de meilleures mains !

\- C'est justement ça qui me fait peur.

* * *

Trixie n'avait pas versé une larme quand Dan et Chloé lui avaient dit au revoir, cependant, une fois en voiture avec lui, elle s'était renfermée. Et ça, c'était étrange. Car d'habitude, l'enfant s'extasiait quand elle était avec lui, elle l'adorait. D'ordinaire, les enfants le fuyaient.

\- Ca ne va pas, petite humaine ? Tenta-t-il

A dire vrai, il appréciait la petite, c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'adresser à elle.

\- Tu crois que Papa et Maman vont mourir là-bas ?

La question lui transperça le cœur. Trixie était intelligente oui, mais entendre une enfant si jeune évoquer de manière si brute la mort et l'état d'orphelin était surnaturel.

\- Je n'aime pas quand ils partent en mission loin, comme ça.

\- Ta maman est forte. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Et puis, tu sais, j'ai des amis un peu partout. Je peux leur demander de veiller sur eux.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Merci Lucifer !

Une fois arrivés au Lux, Trixie se précipita dans les bras de Maze, qui l'enlaça et la porta aussitôt.

\- Bon, Maze, je te la laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. Lança son patron.

\- Menteur. Accusa la démone

\- Mais c'est la vérité.

\- Lucifer, ton agenda est vide. Je veux bien t'aider avec Trixie, je veux bien jouer avec elle, lui tenir compagnie, mais c'est à toi qu'on l'a confiée, pas à moi.

Maze comprit vite que, face à Trixie, Lucifer était comme une poule devant un couteau et ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi faire.

\- Ca te dirait d'apprendre à gérer un bar ? Tenta Maze en regardant son amie. J'ai les Sims 4 et une Dina Caliente qui rêve de devenir mixologiste.

* * *

L'orage violent ne fut pas ce qui réveilla Lucifer cette nuit-là. Ce fut la présence discrète mais inhabituelle d'une petite fille face à son lit.

\- Trixie ? Demanda-t-il, ensommeillé. Tu es malade ?

\- J'ai peur de l'orage !

Ses grands yeux bruns étaient mouillés.

\- Tu ne risques rien.

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur quand même !

Il soupira. Il était hors de question qu'il propose à la petite de dormir avec lui, elle prendrait de mauvaises habitudes, mais il fallait qu'elle se calme avant de pouvoir retourner au lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur exactement ?

\- Le bruit. On dirait les pistolets de Papa et de Maman. Et je n'aime pas ça.

C'était d'une logique implacable. Il se leva et enfila un peignoir.

\- Viens.

Trixie obéit mais il fut surpris quand il sentit sa main se glisser dans la sienne. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle s'installa sans bruit.

\- Tu n'es pas intolérante au lactose au moins ? Demanda-t-il

\- Non, je ne suis pas intolérante au lactose.

Elle l'observa sortir une casserole.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Il se dit que c'était une bonne idée, de l'occuper.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à faire le chocolat chaud de Lucifer Morningstar. Un chocolat qui fera se damner les anges. Premier secret, jeune fille ! Le vrai chocolat chaud se fait avec des morceaux de chocolat que tu fais fondre dans le lait, pas de la poudre de cacao ou je ne sais quoi !

L'expression de Trixie avait changé du tout au tout. Décidément, il était doué pour les mises en scène !

\- Sors moi la fécule de maïs.

\- De la fécule de maïs ?

\- Deuxième secret de mon chocolat ! Une demi cuillère à café rase de fécule de maïs par mug ! Ca va donner de l'onctuosité à ton chocolat.

Lucifer remplit deux mugs de lait avant d'en sortir quatre cuillères à soupe du liquide dans chaque tasse pour les verser dans un petit récipient, afin d'y délayer la fécule. Il les réincorpora ensuite au lait froid avant de le faire chauffer. Pendant que la gazinière faisait son office, Trixie coupait des carrés de chocolat, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en piquer un, par gourmandise, ce qui le fit sourire. Il sucra légèrement le lait avec de la cassonade, pour que la boisson ait un goût caramélisé.

\- Troisième secret, jeune fille ! La pincée de sel !

\- Pour fixer le goût et l'intensifier ?

Lucifer l'observa, interloqué. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Il avait sous-estimé l'intelligence de Trixie.

\- Exactement ! Et maintenant que le lait est chaud, on va verser le chocolat. Ton lait ne doit pas bouillir! On remue tout le temps et on arrête la cuisson dès les premières minuscules bulles !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le duo trinquait avec un mug de chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly.

Trente minutes plus tard, apaisée, Trixie était retournée se coucher.

* * *

Lucifer devait l'admettre, s'occuper de Trixie était beaucoup simple et amusant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La petite était vive d'esprit sans être trop envahissante non plus. Elle avait un instinct naturel qui lui indiquait quand elle devait se faire discrète. Maze adorait la gamine. Elle était devenue la mascotte du Lux sans le vouloir. Eh oui, vacances scolaires ou non, la boîte de nuit devait continuer de tourner et laisser Trixie dormir seule l'embêtait, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Si jamais elle se faisait mal, si elle était malade, si elle faisait un cauchemar... Bon sang, les enfants humains étaient une gymnastique de l'esprit permanente et pourtant, il devait l'admettre, il s'était attaché sincèrement à la petite.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne dis pas à Maman que j'ai découché, je ne le lui dirai pas non plus ! Je peux aider Maze au bar en frottant les verres ou en ajoutant les ombrelles et les fruits !

Si les habitués avaient été surpris de la présence de l'enfant à côté de l'impressionnante et un peu effrayante Maze, sa répartie les avait tous conquis.

\- Dis Maze, tu ne penses pas que Lucifer serait un chouette petit-ami pour Maman ? Avait demandé Trixie à son amie pendant un moment de calme

\- Quelle drôle d'idée. Pensa la démone.

Elle n'avait pas de haine particulière pour Chloé Decker mais elle n'était pas aveugle, Lucifer avait un faible pour elle, qui l'humanisait et l'affaiblissait.

\- Tu voudrais que Lucifer soit ton nouveau père ?

\- Qui pourrait m'en blâmer ?

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, la barwoman trinqua avec l'enfant, à qui elle avait servi un jus d'ananas.

\- Il ne remplacera jamais Papa, parce que je l'aime tu sais. Ajouta Trixie. Mais avoir Lucifer en deuxième papa, ça serait tellement génial ! Il est grand, il est beau, il est charismatique, il est intelligent et même si Maman râle quand il est là, il lui manque quand il est absent.

\- Il faut que tu te décides, jeune fille. Soit tu es une enfant, soit tu es une âme adulte coincée dans un corps d'enfant. Les gamins de ton âge ne sont pas aussi sages.

\- Les enfants de mon âge ne te connaissent pas et ne connaissent pas Lucifer.

\- Petite flagorneuse !

\- Flagor-quoi ?

\- Flatteuse.

Le duo se tut pour écouter le concert improvisé du Diable.

* * *

\- Elle n'est toujours pas levée ?

\- On s'est tous couchés à cinq heures du matin, Lucifer. C'est une gamine, ce sont les vacances.

\- Sur la défensive à ce que je vois ! C'est qu'elle fait ressortir ton côté maternel, Maze.

\- Justement, elle te voit bien dans le rôle du second mari de sa mère.

Lucifer se tut, réalisant soudain une vérité évidente qu'il avait éludé. S'il voulait avoir ses chances avec Chloé, voire faire une partie de sa vie avec (car Chloé mourrait avant lui, les défauts de l'humanité et de son espérance de vie), il lui fallait accepter Trixie. L'accepter vraiment, la voir et la respecter comme sa propre fille. Il aimait bien la gosse. Mais était-il prêt à jouer les pères, lui qui avait tant de problème avec le sien au point qu'il avait l'impression d'être un fils Winchester caché ?

\- Trixie est une gamine adorable et pour que moi je le dise, c'est que c'est un euphémisme. Dit Maze. Lucifer, t'as jamais pensé à avoir une famille à toi ?

\- Je pourrais te rétorquer la même chose.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança Trixie en arrivant dans son pyjama

\- Bien dormi ? Lui demanda la jeune femme

\- Comme un bébé ! C'était si cool de travailler au Lux !

Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, s'il devenait le beau-père de Trixie, il pourrait avoir une famille à lui, après tout, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait concevoir un enfant avec une humaine. Avec un bon maître à penser, le potentiel de la petite serait boosté. Une maîtresse de la répartie, du charisme, du bon goût, des deals, à qui il pourrait léguer le Lux. En faire un endroit dynastique en somme. Trixie Espinoza-Morningstar, ça sonnait bien.

\- Merde ! Elle m'a eue ! Pesta-t-il en son for intérieur

\- Dis Lucifer ?

\- Oui, Ouistiti?

\- Je sais exactement ce que tu peux demander en remerciement à Maman pour le babysitting !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça serait ?

\- Un rendez-vous galant, juste elle et toi. Tu dis toujours qu'il faut qu'elle se détende et qu'elle s'amuse !

Pour la première fois, Maze vit de la fierté presque parentale dans les yeux de son patron.

Elle n'était pas de son sang mais Trixie était digne d'être son héritière.

* * *

\- Un rendez-vous ?

Chloé ne soupira même pas, tellement habituée aux boutades de Lucifer.

\- Maze se propose de veiller sur Trixie le temps de notre sortie. Allez Détective, ça va vous faire du bien après la mission et moi, c'est mon salaire de babysitter. Il n'y a vraiment pas quelque chose que vous voudriez faire ?

\- C'est une idée de Trixie hein ? Elle n'arrête pas de me parler de vous, de tenter de me mettre en couple avec vous.

\- Vous me blessez Chloé, comme si je ne pouvais pas avoir les mêmes idées qu'une enfant ! D'ailleurs, elle a un goût très sûr.

Elle sourit.

\- Elle m'a raconté qu'elle s'était bien amusée avec vous. Et que vous lui aviez appris à faire du chocolat chaud, qu'elle a refait pour Maze et elle lors de leur partie de Sims 4. J'avais tort d'avoir des doutes sur vos capacités. Merci, Lucifer. Quant à ce rendez-vous, je passe vous prendre demain soir à vingt heures, un restaurant vient d'ouvrir en ville. Je vous invite.

Depuis sa chambre, Trixie sourit et envoya un sms à Maze :

_C'est dans la poche, Maman a invité Lucifer !_

Quelques mois plus tard, Maze les découvrait dans le lit de son patron, aussi nus qu'au jour de leur naissance.

**FIN**


End file.
